1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to solar cells, and more particularly but not exclusively to solar cell fabrication processes and structures.
2. Description of the Background Art
Solar cells are well known devices for converting solar radiation to electrical energy. They may be fabricated on a semiconductor wafer using semiconductor processing technology. A solar cell includes P-type and N-type diffusion regions that form a junction. Solar radiation impinging on the solar cell creates electrons and holes that migrate to the diffusion regions, thereby creating voltage differentials between the diffusion regions. In a backside contact solar cell, both the diffusion regions and the metal contacts coupled to them are all on the backside of the solar cell. The metal contacts allow an external electrical circuit to be coupled to and be powered by the solar cell.
In a front contact solar cell, at least one of the metal contacts making an electrical connection to a diffusion region is on the front side of the solar cell. While backside contact solar cells have an aesthetic advantage over front contact solar cells due to the absence of metal contacts on the front side, and are thus preferred for residential applications, aesthetics is not a major requirement for power plants and other applications where power generation is the main concern. Disclosed herein are structures for a relatively efficient and cost-effective front contact solar cell and processes for manufacturing same.